User blog:Simbey/Paladin, The Glory Hunter
Paladin, the Glory Hunter is a custom champion in League of Legends (WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities % maximum health}}. If they are hit by any of Paladin's basic attacks or abilities, then they will be weakened. Weakened enemies take as bonus true damage over 6 seconds. This does not stack, and cannot be refreshed until the end of its duration. }} Paladin throws a tomahawk at a target enemy, dealing physical damage. If the target is below , they will be Weakened and revealed for the duration |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |cost = 30 |costtype = Energy |range = 480 }} Paladin gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Paladin's next basic attack snares his target in place and deals additional magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 15 |cost = 50 |costtype = energy }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Energy |range = 1450 }} % increased damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 650 }} Lore There are many hunters in Runeterra. There are also quite a few hunters in the League itself. But one hunter recently revealed himself. A hunter so old, he precedes all others. He is known as Paladin. Like most of the relatively ominous champions, Paladin's history is unknown. It is speculated that he was once a member of an ancient hunting tribe known for is vast supply of resources living in a lifeless desert known as Shurima. Legend tells that Shurima was not always a desert, but his people did live in what it is currently. How they acquired their resources was a mystery, but their hunting skill remains unrivaled. Paladin is thought to had been the prince of this mysterious tribe before it was destroyed by a blast of arcane energy. Paladin claimed he watched as a giant bird demon sealed in a ball of energy flew over his homeland, destroying nearly all in its wake as it hurled toward treacherous frozen terrain. Paladin swore on his honor to slay the beast. His ultimate prey had been found. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "The hunt... begins" ;Attacking * "Killing." * "Already dead." * "I shall be precise." * "With pleasure" * "It is my obligation." * "I shall make it my priority." * "Their blood shall quench my blade's thirst." * "None shall escape!" * "Quick... and painless." * "They cannot escape the inevitable." * "Time to die." ;Movement * "Going." * "En route." * "On my way." * "It is now my destination." * "The hunt continues." * "Let us hunt our prey." * "I shall travel." * "We travel in silence." ;Taunt * "Your death is inevitable." * "Swift is my blade through your flesh!" * "No quarry shall escape me!" * "Your blood shall spill." ;Taunting Horius * "Every one of those feathers shall decorate my attire." * "Ascend, treacherous bird with wings of wax, for I am the sun." ;Taunting or * "There can only be ONE true hunter!" ;Taunting * "Relatives shall receive no mercy." ;Joke *''"At least flash has a cooldown."'' *''"You think is bad? Try spending a day in MY old shoes."'' *''"I used to kill teleporters for a living. Boy, was that tough."'' ;Joking near Horius * "Oh, joy, for this battle will end in Thanksgiving!" * "You ain't killing ME with a two-piece." ;Joking near *''"Your fur will make a pleasant bed, will it not?"'' *''"I don't think I'll ever sleep in a better bed, if not made from your fur."'' ;Joking near *''"Come then, fight you... bird... mosquito... butterfly... ?"'' ;Joking near *''"Where's when you need him... ?"'' Skins & Trivia * Paladin is inspired by the Paladins from , a novel and feature film. His jokes are also a reference to this. * Paladin's bonus quest and interactions with Rengar are a reference to , a short story by Richard Connel. * Paladin's quote, "You ain't killing ME with a two-piece!" is a reference to ' stand-up comedy * Paladin's quote, "Ascend, treacherous bird with wings of wax, for I am the sun." is a reference to the legend of , who attempted to escape Crete with wings made of wax and feathers. The Quite Dangerous Game * If Paladin is on the opposing team of and , then The Quite Dangerous Game quest will initiate once has a fully stacked bonetooth necklace and has used all of his evolution points. If Paladin manages to get a double-kill on both and , then he will gain The Hunter's Medallion, which grants him 100 attack damage, 50% additional attack speed, and give both of his an embarrassing tooltip. Oh my! Change Log Category:Custom champions